1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat plate for a seat of adjustable seat depth.
2. Background Art
Adjustable depth seats of the generic type are utilized in particular in office chairs. In known adjustable depth office chairs, depth adjustment is effected via the backrest. The drawback of this is a loss of the ergonomic characteristics in the case of contoured seats. Depending on the depth adjustment of the backrest, the contour of the seat no longer harmonizes with the sitting position of the user. Due to the important differences of body height of the users of these office chairs, seat depth adjustment in the range of at least 50 mm is suggested in practice. This aggravates the mentioned ergonomic problems.
In the case of vehicle seats it is known to modify the seat depth by means of hoses or bellows which are disposed in the vicinity of the front edge of a seat and can be inflated by compressed air. This design proceeds from the assumption that compressed air is available. Moreover, adjustments of seat depth are possible only in a range of far less than 50 mm.